


Yes, I would love another beer

by barrysspeed



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrysspeed/pseuds/barrysspeed
Summary: AU prompt: we made the mutual decision to go to this party separately and when I arrived there was this asshole flirting with you and I’m trying not to make it obvious I’m seething with jealousy but it’s really difficultORRegular old press member Peter Parker ends up at a party with Human Torch who he obviously doesn't know...





	Yes, I would love another beer

Okay In hindsight maybe they should have known this was a bad idea. When I say they, I mean Johnny because come on regardless of Peter’s nerdy shy yet buff six pack appearance he still doesn’t know how hot he is. So Johnny should have put two and two together that going to a party separately was a horrible idea because now Peter was just trying to get a drink of water and this dumb reporter from the New York Times was all over him. 

Johnny thinks back to how Peter didn’t even want to come to this “but Johnny I just want to patrol and then watch trailer park boys in your expensive bed” Peter had said as he tied yet another bow tie trying to find a suit that was up to Johnny’s standards 

“But Peteeee it’s so rare that the Human Torch and press member Peter Parker are invited to the same party we Have to go” Johnny said from Peter’s bed “and that suit is a definite no.” Peter rolled his eyes but started to shrug off his jacket. 

Johnny sighed rolling his eyes hearing Peter politely laugh yet again at a bad joke that this Nicholas told his Peter trying to figure out how to get Peter way from this schmuck. He smirks as he walks to the bar making eye contact with Peter and wow Johnny did a good job picking out his suit because Pete looks so good. “Just a Sam Adams please” he says to the bartender who has the trying not to fangirl look all over her face.

“Oh my god, that’s Johnny Storm. If I could get him to answer some questions I would get on the front page” he hears Nicholas to freaking Spider-man. Ok, Johnny knows that the kid doesn’t know that Pete is Spider-Man, but he still finds it comical that this kid is excited about talking to a super while he’s talking to a super. 

Johnny turns around pretending that hearing his name caught his attention and that he wasn’t listening to them this whole time. “And what are you drinking, cutie?” Johnny asks looking through this rando smiling at Peter. Peter smiles taking a sip of a water bottle as if saying I already have a drink. 

It takes Johnny a second to realize that Nicholas was asking him questions about the fantastic four or something else superhero related he doesn’t know Peter looks so good right now like wow Johnny really picked out the perfect suit because it’s the right about of tight and he can see his muscles and- 

“Mr. Storm? Are you listening?” the random reporter interrupts his thoughts just as they were about to get fun, sigh. 

“Oh sorry, yes I would love another beer thank you” Johnny says finally looking away from Peter handing Nicholas an almost full glass. Nicholas stutters looking at the glass now in his hand and then slowly walking away confused. 

“I don’t think he’s coming back with your beer” Peter laughs watching the confused reporter walk across the ballroom still staring at the glass Johnny gave him. 

“I’ll live.” Johnny says taking a sit at the small bar, patting the seat next to him inviting Peter to sit there.

“A blonde really? I thought you had better taste.” Johnny mumbles waving down the bartender get his own beer. 

“Johnny you’re a blonde” Peter laughs sitting down next to Johnny looking forward instead of at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah but, I’m cute” Johnny says like its obvious. 

“Well, I already knew that.” Peter smirks shaking his head when the bartender asked if he needed anything. 

“I knew this was a bad idea” Johnny says smiling at the bartender accepting his new beer. 

“Johnny, are you joking? This was your idea!” Peter laughs out astonished at how insane Johnny is being. 

“Ok but did you have to wear that suit? You look too good in it that’s why freaking blondie over there was all over you” Johnny mutters. 

“Johnny… you picked this suit, it took you hours.” Peter rolled his eyes taking a sip of water.

“Yeah well we should have known after the sex we had after I saw you in it that you should never have worn that in public.” Johnny smirks as Peter chokes on his water. 

“Johnny we are in public” Peter says using a napkin to wipe his newly wet face. 

“Let’s get out of public before someone else tries to jump you” Johnny says standing up “My place, as soon as possible?” he adds putting more than enough money to cover his tab on the bar. 

“I’ll get out of here as soon as possible, just got to get a few photos for Jameson, got to pay rent this week and all” Peter says not standing yet. 

Johnny hesitates, Peter rarely talks money and this small insight is all he needs to hear to know that Peter is struggling “Ok, don’t take too long.” He decides on saying knowing he’ll turn down money if he offered any. 

On his way out, Johnny sees the dumb blond journalist walking into the bathroom. Perfect, Johnny smirks following him in, locking the door behind him.

Nathan? Neil? Norman? What was his name looked up from the urinal with large eyes. 

“Sorry about not getting that beer to you John- Mr. Stro- Human Torch, sir. It’s just I’m not actually a waiter, I’m actually a journalist-“ Nathaneal? Maybe says zipping his pants

“Listen up, Nikko-“ 

“It’s actually just Nick, sir”

“Don’t interrupt me, Nikko. I’m leaving for the night. That means you also are because I don’t want you around Parker- heard?” 

“Yes got it sir. Totally understand. I’ll go home right now” Nikko stampers out.

“Perfect, have a great night blondie” Johnny says walking out of the bathroom and heading home to get ready for Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr! barrysspeed :-)


End file.
